The ancient
by The-scariest-thing
Summary: Animorphs x Harry Potter. The sharing is expanding it's operations to Britain. What will the animorphs do? Risk their lives in an insane mission that could doom them and humanity, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, everyone and their mother already wrote an animorphs harry potter crossover. There was nothing i could do. That thing just crawled into my brain and refused to go away.

about the timeline: in the HP universe it's about a year after the end of book seven. Not so specific about animorphs - after book 29 and before... 34 i guess :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Animorphs belong to J.K Rowling and K.A Applegate.

One last note: don't judgeme to harshly. English is not my native language (ah, excuses)

Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Marco. And you already know the rest. You're probably sitting with the book right now, thinking " yeah, yeah, yeerks, andalites, abandoned construction sites, quit repeating yourself already!"

Fine, i won't. Instead i'll tell you something new. A new threat. And new allies. Nothing alien this time. Well, at least not the alien we were used to. The events i'll describe here will seem absolutely fantastic to you. Just remember one thing: anything can happen in a world where tiny slugs are secretly enslaving humanity and the only ones who can stop them are just six kids. Well, five kids and an alien. Well... Four kids, an alien and a bird-boy.

"Hmm... Bird-boy and the Animorphs. Good name for a band", i said out loud.

"Marco?"

"Tobias won't be that good as a lead singer though. Maybe Rachel."

"Are you drunk or something?" that came from Rachel of course.

"How can you even suggest something so criminal? You wound me, Xena. You truly do."

"Damn it, when is Erek coming? I don't think i can stand much longer listening to Marco being... being Marco."

(He'll be here in five minutes. I just spotted him), came a voice from the rafters. Of course i called it a voice only figuratively. It was actually thought-speak, transmitted strait into my brain. And i couldn't really tell if it came from the rafters, but i knew that was where Tobias was sitting, keeping an eye, a hawk eye, for any danger.

(And maybe i can't pronounce the lyrics very well, but i can make killer sound effects)

"Ah, human rock music. Seek. Moooo-zeeek. A form of entertainment where people make ridiculous sounds with their mouths, accompanied by several musical instruments."

(You're one to talk about ridiculous mouth sounds, Ax-man)

"Hey, maybe Ax can be the lead singer," said Cassie, still, focused on what she was doing all the time we were there: bandaging raccoons and shoving pills up their... never mind.

"Do you all mind?" Jake, our fearless leader, said from the corner where he was sitting, "If i wont do my history homework mr Tidwell will kill me."

"And by the way," he added, "I'm totally lead guitar. You on the drums, as a gorilla."

"Cool."

"I can play on quite a few musical instruments. So if anyone needs music lessons..." a new voice said. Erek. Seemingly a normal kid like the rest of us. Erek the normal kid, however was merely a sophisticated hologram projected by an android that was around when the pyramids were still in the planning.

"I have bad news, guys."

"Somehow i guessed this was the case. This has become your catch phrase. Sort of like 'he's dead, Jim', or 'fascinating'."

"One of my people have been immobilized. She can't move at all. she can still communicate and maintain her hologram, but her power is running out. in three days a very suspicious dog robot will pop out of nowhere in the middle of a forest in Scotland, Britain, surrounded by controllers."

"Wait," Cassie raised her head, "did you just say... Britain?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow, i got reviews... And they're all good reviews! I can't tell you how encouraging that is, i was so nervous publishing the first chapter...

Thanks for everyone who corrected me. That realy helps.

SouthrnBelle - I think that spoilers would be unavoidable at some point, sorry. But I'll make sure to mention it at the beginning of the chapter.

McCoy's-Trial-and-Error - Oh, we all have our little obsessions :) . And I am grateful for the corrections. And when it comes to grammatical weirdness, English is a small offender in compare to Russian (my native language) :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Animorphs belong to J.K Rowling and K.A Applegate.

chapter 2

"Let me get this strait," I said for the millionth time now. " The sharing is expanding it's operations to England. Understandable. The Chee are there to spy. Perfectly logical. Said Chee is suddenly stuck inside some force field that is draining out her power. Not only that, but it's in the middle of a camping site for the new British members of the sharing. Oh, and by the way, three days from now the Yeerks will have a cool new android toy to play with. The only people who can save the day? six kids from across the globe of course. Makes perfect sense."

"Did you finish whining?" snapped Rachel.

"Oh, that was a warm up, i barely even begun."

"Well speak for yourself. I always wanted to visit England."

"Scotland, actually. They're both part of Britain," Cassie corrected.

"What's the United Kingdom, then?"

"Um, Synonym?"

"We'll just ask someone while we're there," Jake said. "Right now, we have a plain to catch."

"Do you need me to tell you how many things can go wrong with this?"

"No, i remember from the last ten times you mentioned it."

"Oh fine, lets get this over with."

I glanced to my sides. Everybody were already morphing flies. I concentrated on my fly morph, hoping my eyes would change first so i wouldn't have to see what's going on around me. My eyes were almost the last to morph. obviously.

So this was the plan. We morph flies, and get into the flight to Britain, along with the baggage. Remorph every two hours until we get there. Morph birds. Fly to the damn forest, and get the Chee out of there. somehow. Which meant eleven hours without sleep during the flight. Which in turn meant we'll have to camp out and sleep in an unfamiliar forest in a foreign country. And I'm not even talking about the actual mission here.

Oh well.

At least the flight was going smoothly so far. It's been eight hours already and i actually started thinking 'hey, this isn't so bad'. Which was the cue for the gods of irony to strike.

I didn't feel it at first. The surface on which i was sitting moving slightly, vibrations in the air. I mean, the fly in me definitely felt something was wrong, but i spent so much time in this morph by now, my human mind took over it almost completely. Thank god for almost, because if I've been one second slower, I'd die a very stupid, un-alien related death.

A giant, brown monster landed exactly where i was sitting a moment ago. i found myself in the air, flying near the ceiling, my human mind just beginning to comprehend what happened.

(Listen, guys,) i called the rest in thought speak (there's a very large spider walking around, looking for Animorphs to eat. I think I'll demorph and get rid of it.)

(Just be careful. I know it's quiet here, but still, we don't want unnecessary trouble,) Jake warned, always the responsible leader.

(yes, mom), i answered, starting to demorph. This time my eyes changed first. Figures. Man, was i glad there weren't any mirrors. My feet started changing, and i'm telling you: a tiny, already wingless fly, standing on two little but very human legs is not a pretty sight. Funny probably, in a grotesque sort of way, but not pretty. One minute later i was fully human again, standing in the freezing cargo bay, hunting down a spider.

I was standing above the now tiny monster, a small bag in my hand, ready to strike, when a voice behind me said: "Sorry mate, Would you mind using someone Else's luggage on your anti-spider crusade?"

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, this isn't too boring. But I couldnt just skip the flight, or sum it up with one paragraph, right?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Animorphs belong to J.K Rowling and K.A Applegate.

Chapter 3

"Wh - what?" yeah, I know, not the smartest thing to say, but I just froze there for a moment. I mean, here I am, an obvious stowaway on an flight to Europe, standing in my skin tight morphing outfit, ready to kill a spider with someone else's luggage. What kind of excuse can you possibly get to that?

"I actualy don't mind that much," the man continued "but there is something there I need to get."

(Marco? stay calm, man,) I heard Jake's voice (Even if that guy is a controller, he only sees a dumb kid who decided to take a trip around the world. Try to convince him not to tell anybody).

"Uhh, sure, here you go." I told the guy, handing him over the bag "sorry about that."

"Thank you," he said, rumbling through the bag.

"Um, about that," I started "I can realy explain."

"Realy?" the man said, his grey eyes shining with amusement.

"No, I can't. But please - "

"I'll tell you what," he cut me off "lets make a deal. You didn't see me, and I didn't see you. Sounds fair?"

(Man, that's weird,) I heard Tobias (is he a stowaway too? but where is he hiding then?)

(I have memorized the structure of this airplane,) Ax answered (this is the only place to hide efficiently.)

(Mmm... I don't think this guy is hiding. I mean look at him, he's kinda hard to miss,) said Rachel.

She got THAT right. The man in front of me was in his early twenties, maybe younger. A short red beard that was tied into an unsuccessful braid. Bright grey eyes. Long red hair. The strictest black business suit imaginable, and a toxic green tie with a purple smiley on it.

"So, what's the verdict?" the guy said, and I mentally cringed. Instead of answering him immediately I was listening to the voices in my head.

"Oh, yeah, sure. deal," I answered like an idiot.

"Very well," he said, finely finding what he was looking for - a bottle filled with blue liquid.

"What's that?" I said without thinking.

"This? This is something I've been consuming quite a lot of lately," he answered mysteriously.

"Well," he continued "there are two and a half hours until the plane lands. I intend to catch a nap in that time. You and your friends should too."

And before I could say or do anything, the guy disappeared through a wooden door to my left.

(That is not - ) Ax started.

(Ok, this is bad,) Cassie said, interrupting him (he knew there were more of us. He saw us morph.)

(We have to go after him. That guy was... there was something wrong with him), said Jake.

"We can't go after him. And I don't think he was a controller," I stated, feeling oddly calm.

(And why is that?)

"You seriously didn't notice?" I said "look at the door he just enterd."

(what do you - )

Then he finely saw.

There was no door.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, I had an urge to say "the cake is a lie!" for some reason. Even though i have no idea what that meme means :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Animorphs belong to J.K Rowling and K.A Applegate.

Chapter 4

The rest of the flight was uneventful. I killed the spider - the only useful thing I managed to do this far. Did I mention the real mission haven't even started yet? I circled the room for a while, trying to find at least some clue too what has just happened, but there was none. Ax was chattering the whole time, trying to rationalize the events. Obviously, no one understood what he was talking about. I don't think even he did. The only thing he was absolutely certain of was that this was not Yeerk technology.

(It might be,) said Cassie (I mean, we've already seen them develop the anti morphing beam, and other things. Who knows what they could come up with?)

(They could not develop something so advanced that an Andalite can't even grasp it's concept,) Ax said, slightly offended.

(They could have stolen it,) she responded quietly.

(They certainly have a record,) Ax laughed darkly. (However, before I am proven otherwise, i would like to think that this was not a Yeerk. Because if he was, we are doomed. Not only humans, but Andalites as well.)

(Alright, boys and girls,) Jake interrupted their optimistic conversation. (Yeerk or not, there's nothing we can do about it right now. At any rate, we're leaving this place as flies, so even in the worst case scenario, we shouldn't be noticed.)

He didn't mention that the worst case scenario means the Yeerks will finely figure out we were not the Andalite bandits they thought we are. That they will make the simple math. Conduct a search. Find our families. He didn't need to mention it. We were all finishing that scenario in our heads.

(The airplane will be landing in ten minutes,) Ax's thought speak brought me out of my grim thoughts.

(Alright,) Jake called (Demorph and morph one last time. Remember - we're in a foreign country. We don't have money, food or clothes. That means we stay in morph for most of the time. It probably means we have to eat in morph as well.)

(Oh, the glorious life of a superhero,) I said, already starting to demorph. (Seriously, when they'll make a movie about us, we are so leaving this part out.)

(Oh, definitely,) Rachel said, to my surprise.

(Wow, the great Xena agrees with me... Are you feeling ok, Rachel?)

(What, you think I'm enjoying this!?) she answered in privet thought speak. (It's one thing to go to battle in grizzly morph. You have a clear purpose, a clear... enemy. It's completely different with this - )

I didn't get the second part of the sentence. She was fully human again, and therefore incapable of thought speak. Whatever it is she wanted to tell me, she didn't feel like sharing it with everyone else.

A moment later, I was human too. I glanced at the others. they were already morphing flies again. Cassie almost finished morphing. I sighed and concentrated on the fly. The first change this time was my height. I was falling quickly towards the metal floor, my eyes staying mercilessly human the whole time, giving my nightmares a little more fuel. I saw a little paper note on the floor. I guess I've been too busy freaking out and contemplating my dark future to notice it earlier. Soon i was close enough to read.

"Fly kids, cool." it said. And below it: "Meet me in Diagon Alley, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, 19:00. If you can fly that far."

* * *

A/N: I guess this chapter wasn't that funny or interesting, but hey, they'll finely set foot in England the next one. And everyone probably guessed who the mystery dude was. The reason he left the note and also what was in the bottle will be explained later :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Animorphs belong to J.K Rowling and K.A Applegate.

Chapter 5

"Alright, people," Jake said when we finely found a safe place to demorph, "Change of plans. We can't just fly to the location Erek told us about. That guy knows about us. It's too risky. We have to find him. To make sure he isn't a threat."

"He might turn out to be a friend, just like the Ch... like the Chee did," Cassie added, trying to suppress a yawn. Needless to say, after eleven hours without sleep, morphing and demorphing the whole time, we were all dead tired.

"He might," I answered, half lying on the floor, "But it's not what we should focus on. I don't know if you noticed, but we only have two days to travel across the country, find the little picnic the Yeerks have organized there, then find an INVISIBLE android, and somehow rescue him. Her."

(I'm inclined to side with Prince Jake on the matter. We cannot leave the situation as it is. Even if he is not a controller right now, with the Yeerks extending their operations to this island, it may be only a matter of time)

"Exactly, Ax," I said, "With that guy, nothing is certain. Is he an alley? An enemy? Nothing of the above? But just like you said, we have some time. that problem can wait. after all, we know his address. With the Chee thing - time is something we seriously lack."

All heads and eye stalks were turned towards Jake, who sighed and closed his eyes. In those situations i'm really glad i don't have to be in his place, make those kind of lose -lose decisions. At that moment, lying on the cold floor of some abandoned warehouse in a foreign country - I was glad to be just Marco, occasional smart guy and team clown.

"Ok, here's the deal," he finely said, "We can't waste any time on the Chee situation. We have to get there as soon as possible. But we definitely need to check that guy. Ally or enemy, if we don't get to him today, it may be too late."

"Are you suggesting we split? Here? In Britain? Man, this is insane."

"I wondered when i'll here that line," Rachel laughed somewhere behind me.

"Still, that's the best option i see here. So this is how it goes - first, we grab a nap. Ax, can you keep up with time while you sleep?"

(of course, Prince Jake.)

"Great. I want you to wake us all up in two hours. After that we split. Marco ad Rachel will go and look for that Diagon alley, shouldn't take that long. Check this guy out. The rest of us will fly to that forest, and get the Chee out of there. If any of the teams wraps things up quickly, they go to assist the others. That applies mostly to you," he looked at Rachel and me, "whatever happens, we will meet here in two days. If any of the teams fails to come the other will assume they are in danger."

"Dude, you're getting better at this General thing, aren't you?"

"Thank you, Marco," Jake said, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "now lets get some sleep."

I guess i really was dead tired, because even though i was lying on a cold concrete floor, freezing, many miles away from my home, sleep came the moment my eyes closed.

And the dream... I dream often, nightmares usually. Sometimes they're absolutely vivid, horrifying and clear. Sometimes they're vague, blurry, more about feelings than sights and sounds. This was... different.

It wasn't a nightmare. At least not the kind I was used to. It was definitely surreal. I was in a cemetery. The time was either right after dawn or right before sunset, I couldn't tell for sure. Everything around me was either brown or gray, like a photo in an aged newspaper. I was digging for what seemed to be hours. I think I was talking to myself. I couldn't understand the language. Finely, I reached the coffin. I pointed something at it and muttered. It didn't work. I needed it to open! I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't do this! it's forbidden. It's forbidden, and it will never work, it had to work, how could they -

The whole time the world was changing, morphing, concentrating into a point, and spilling all around me again. And i was staring, staring, staring... What was i hoping to see?

Strangely enough, i woke up completely refreshed. In five minutes we were all set to go. I was already concentrating on my osprey, when a note on the floor caught my attention. I bent over and picked it up.

"Ah. guys? I know we're in a hurry, but you should probably see this."

This was the same note. The one we shredded to pieces and left on that plane. This time it had an addition. a little arrow was drawn on the backside. It said 'follow me'. The arrow pointed to the right corner of the paper, where the warehouse door was. I moved the note. The arrow was still pointing to the same direction.

"Well," Rachel smirked, "Do you still think finding that guy is a bad idea?"

* * *

A/N: Wow that was a little longer than usual, right? maybe I'm improving...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Animorphs belong to J.K Rowling and K.A Applegate.

chapter 6

"Ok, you know what, Marco? I admit it. This is insane."

"Oh, man, and the others aren't here to hear this. Not fair."

"I can't believe I'm walking in center London, barefoot!" Rachel whined. "I'm seriously thinking about robbing someone. How hard can it be?"

"Yeah, right," I answered. "I can see it right now. David Backham, walking down the street, minding his own business. Suddenly, a grizzly bear comes from around the corner, and before the guy has even a chance to scream, he hears a voice in his head, saying: 'Dude, give me your shoes'."

"And your credit card." Rachel added "I can use some shopping money."

"Umm, Rachel?" I said, coming to a halt "I think our... note... is broken."

"What? Let me see. Oh, come on!"

No matter how much we moved the paper, it got stuck, the arrow pointing right between two stores.

"That's it. Coming to look for a celebrity to rob?" Rachel said after a moment of staring in front of her.

"Yeah, just let me get my gorilla suit," Laughed.

"I can't believe that while the rest are doing something useful, we are following a drawn arrow, looking for some imaginary place. We've already been behind these buildings. There's nothing there! C'mon, lets go birds and join the others."

"No, not yet. Listen, i know you'd like nothing more than to crush a sharing party. And at this point, me too. But there's still something left to do here. I mean, the arrow was cool and all, but we originally planned to look for it from the air, right?"

"Fine, lets do this. At least it's better to be a bird, that a barefoot, fashionably challenged human."

Right. No prey birds though. We'll draw too much attention."

"Are seagulls ok? I wish Cassie was here. Or Ax. He's the one that gets animal planet, he'll probably know."

"It's probably ok. No one will notice two little birds like us, even if we're not native to the area."

We found a public restroom and morphed. And let me tell you, two hungry kids occupying the minds and bodies of seagulls are a recipe for trouble. I won't go into details, but i can say that in a few minutes we weren't hungry anymore and somewhat lacked in the dignity department. After we managed to take over the seagulls, we finely spread our wings and gained some altitude. And what we saw from up there was absolutely impossible. At first i thought we were flying above an entirely different city. that we were transformed somehow. It happened to us enough times by now to be considered quite a logical possibility.

(Wow, how can it - I mean, this place can't possibly fit in there. We were there! We walked around that building!)

Rachel was right. It was absolutely impossible, but there it was, right below us. A long, wide street, filled with colorful shops and even more colorful shoppers. It was as if some Disney version old London street pooped up out of nowhere in the middle of the modern city, altering it's geography in the process.

(I... I guess we found Diagon Alley. Too bad Ax isn't here, huh?)

(Yeah,) Rachel answered (This kind of technology on Earth? He'd flip. You know what this reminds me of? The Hork Bajir valley.)

(You think the Elimist has something to do with this?)

(Was that a rhetorical question? How many godlike creatures do we know? Has to be him.)

(Well, i guess we need to find that Wheezing Weaseley thing, right?)

(Those birds are useless,) Rachel said when we flew down the street (I bet a prey bird would spot this place right away.)

(Yeah, and no one would even notice us. Not with the crazy owls flying around in broad daylight.)

(Oh, finely,) Rachel called, (Found it!)

The shop looked crazy, even in compared to the rest of the street. The walls looked as if someone threw several buckets of blue, green, yellow and pink at them and decided to call it a paint job. At the display window i could see some horribly pink merchandise, a fly trap like plant that was smiling at the passerbys, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth. Something brown and tiny smashed into the window from the inside and fell from sight. Purple smoke was coming from the chimney.

The door got open, and a couple of teenagers came out. We took our chance and flew in.

* * *

A/N: Sorry i didn't update for a week. It's sorta Jewish holiday season right now, so i was busy. The extended family came over, and you know how it is...

Thank you again for the wonderful reviews!! And no, it's not going to be a Rachel/Marco story. I just think they have excellent chemistry together, as friends, so i put them on the same team :)

Oh, and the description of Fred and Georges shop comes comepletly from my head, since I can't remember anything about it. We'll consider it an AU shop. Or maube George redecorated :)

P.S

How do I delete that horizontal ruler thingy? I accidentally put a bunch of them were I don't need them, and can't get rid of them coz' I'm a fanfiction . net noob :)

* * *


End file.
